User talk:Becasita
Doron Hy need to change the card for Doron because its sucks and its in japanese and sorry i dont know how to put my signature --aasdsd 07:40, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Hate to break it to you, but Doron is an official card. Yes, it's Japanese-exclusive as of now, but the fact that it's been shown in several English Yu-Gi-Oh! video games makes its name and English lore official. ChaosGallade (talk • ) 08:43, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :It seems Chaos already answered your question (thanks, Chaos). :Regarding your signature, it seems you were able to type it. Though it should link to either your user page and/or talk page, as it says at . You have there all the details. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 09:24, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Falsebound kingdom where did you find the spot for the german name? I didnt find one when I was editing. regards. My1 (talk • ) 11:31, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :There wasn't one, I had to create it at the template. Thank you for the contribution; It ended up with much more than just the German name. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 12:05, May 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks didnt actually think about changing the tpl, I just thought, it isnt there so I use other. ::My1 (talk • ) 12:32, May 2, 2016 (UTC) RE:Redirects J'ai fini.TheycallmeBrick (talk • ) 19:43, May 2, 2016 (UTC) RE:That necroposting No... It's not anyone's job to ensure that accidentally-edited forum topics remain archived; users should know better than to necropost. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:39, May 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: "Houkai" to "Cubic" That was just my duty as an habitual editor :) --XBrain130™「 ブレーン１３０」 11:25, May 5, 2016 (UTC) RE:Personal files Well, i uploaded an image outside here for my profile page X....X --Chadook (talk • ) 18:33, May 7, 2016 (UTC) So i can't even upload profile pics? Sounds Legit. But how am i supposed to make my profile ? lol EDIT: the article is just too long to read XD. --Chadook (talk • ) 20:32, May 7, 2016 (UTC) What do i put in here? i rarely make stuff here, like i don't have irl cards.--Chadook (talk • ) 20:44, May 7, 2016 (UTC) for the former, Ok.--Chadook (talk • ) 21:05, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Dunno, i'll do it when i really feel like to. --Chadook (talk • ) 11:58, May 12, 2016 (UTC) RE:Redirects Well don't worry about that, cause I'm outta here; it's obvious that my only productive edits aren't appreciated by anybody so I am outta here. -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 16:24, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Card Quality Hey I have one question about uploading images, it doesn't say anything in image policy (unless it was buried under something), but can we upload card scans of cards that are somewhat to severely damaged? I'm curious as I might have more cards for European sets, but some have scruff on the corners, I'm asking do the cards have to be mint/pristine or not, and thanks for the table, but still have no clue how to work it, but will figure it out at some point, thank you.--LeafGreen Ranger (talk • ) 20:40, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Well, I've read the policy several times and I don't remember something explicitly on that, to be honest. I think you can upload them independently if they are "mint" or "played". Though if an image is really lackluster please use . As for the table, you just have to put that on the file description when you're uploading it, instead of using the . I upload several pics, so I made that to make the work easier. I'll give you an example: For the Safe Zone you uploaded, it would be something like: You just need to fill the name parameter with the card name. You can see what the others parameters do at this page. This will generate and fill the automatically accordingly with the file name, so be sure the file is correctly named. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 20:51, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Ok thanks, and I will upload a couple, but when you don't have the scanner right next to you and have to walk every time for a scan, it can be daunting, but I just tried it out and thank you, and it is much faster, wish I didn't have to add name in the table, would be even faster if I just paste it in and publish, but anyways I got more images to do, mainly updating image sizes, anyways have a great day--LeafGreen Ranger (talk • ) 21:33, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yep, adding the name can be exhaustive, but there is currently no way for the template to guess the card name, since the name is trimmed in the file name. One way would be for the template to read the set card list for the set given, trimming all the names it encounters and try to match one. But, as far as I know, that's impossible for now. ::::Anyway, one nice shortcut is: if the card only has one word in its name, you don't need to input the name. Though be careful, it works on stuff like "Reinforcements", but doesn't work in cards with non-letters/numbers in their name, like "Attention!". ::::Hope it helps! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 21:45, May 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: Flip monsters Yes, it's a bit of a big deal for this. I don't believe the CT2 template is capable of handling that, but even if it was, it's not very intuitive placing "Flip" as the first effect parameter. The only thing I can suggest is changing your template to adapt. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 05:47, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Well, how essential is your template right now? Do you have any practical uses intended for it, or are you going to be using it for personal use? We already have SMW recording the Flip monster property already (I think?), so there's no problem with the status quo. Adding "Flip" as the Type2 parameter might make it a little difficult to remember to record the addition as an errata, when a certain Flip monster eventually gets reprinted with "Flip" in the Type line. This is pretty much the only reason I can think of as an argument for not adding "Flip", as well as the aesthetic purpose of having the Type parameters match the card image presented. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 18:53, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I can't reply immediately with a well-thought answer, but for the most part, I think this is something you should also ask for Dinoguy's opinion on. Will reply later, assuming the situation isn't resolved before then. (When is then? When I get the time to think it over more seriously.) --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 22:19, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Rigght Sorry, didn't really pay attention. after re-reading it, i take what i said back. ^^; --Chadook (talk • ) 11:56, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :No worries. Happens to everyone. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 11:58, May 12, 2016 (UTC) JPG to PNG Hi, I was curious, (and I might have UlimateKuriboh answer if you don't know) but, since we are trying to make the transition from jpg to png, shouldn't we make all the galleries have png listed instead of jpg, for example Set Card Galleries:Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (TCG-NA-1E) should all be listed as png instead of jpg, despite there is no png image yet, or do we have to leave it as jpg until a png images comes, just curious, thank you--LeafGreen Ranger (talk • ) 00:04, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :Hi! Well, the preferable is PNG. I've been downloading the JPG ones incorrectly named, converting them to PNG (using Paint) and uploading them as PNG to the correct name. You're free to do that, I believe. :If you see gallery spaces in JPG that have no image, those should be immediately changed to PNG (this avoids inexperienced users to upload JPG files there, as it has happened before). :So yeah, you're free to change them do PNG. But don't change JPG spaces with images to empty PNG spaces. No, don't do that. :On your particular example, don't change that gallery to PNG, unless you intend to upload all the pictures there as PNG (and change all the instances of them (with the queue, for instance)). :I don't know if I was clear, sorry, English is not my main language and I can get it confusing; Feel free to ask anything. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 00:13, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Yea, sorry should have asked UlimateKuriboh first, but thanks for this information, and good luck with it, and don't worry your english is ok :) --LeafGreen Ranger (talk • ) 00:19, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you looked for me to ask, actually, heheh. Glad I could help! :::Thank you very much! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 00:28, May 14, 2016 (UTC) RE:European-English releases That's fine. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 00:30, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :You're making this out to be a bigger problem than it actually is. Just rename everything to be in-line with how the sets are presented in and the Card Galleries. And since BPW2 is presented as a North American set while WGRT is presented as a European set... this should not be difficult. As such, this would apply for image and gallery names. :This is eventually something that should be applied for DLG1 vs. RP01 as well, each of which is respectively exclusive to the North American market and the European market. RP02 was a product released in both markets, so nothing to be done there. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 20:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Apologizes I'm sorry for the constant small edits. I admit it's a bit of an annoying habit of mine. I promise I'll make an effort to stop doing it so much. Greg Cassella (talk • ) 12:47, May 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: Uploading card images Hiya! Thanks for sharing that with me. I normally have enough with good ol' manual work, but it feels foolproof enough for me to use it in one of those dreaded mass file upload emergencies. P.S. As someone who enjoys checking foreign set galleries, I'd like to add I appreciate your hard work.--AzureKesil (talk • ) 09:13, May 28, 2016 (UTC) : Same here. Thanks for sharing this! GMTails (talk • ) 00:22, May 30, 2016 (UTC) "Gameciel" and "Moon Mirror Shield" tip Hey whyd you take away my kaiju moon mirror tip! that tip is wicked good, it makes an unstoppable monster basically 15:53, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :I confess I don't understand if you are trolling me or if I'm just failing to understand the tip. :Why would "Moon Mirror Shield" make "Gameciel", in particular, an unstoppable monster? Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 17:08, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not trolling. It's a combo I use to win games all the time, It can't be destoryed by battle and it can negate like 2-8 cards or effects per turn and banish them. how is that not unstoppable! thats a great tip :/ the comment that say using unshaven angler for 2 tributes is useless, the moon mirror shield is atleast practical...are you trolling me?Devilvert (talk • ) 17:35, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :::The tip regarding "Unshaven Angler" is praxis-like. :::"Moon Mirror Shield" works like that for any monster. It's a generic tip. Sure, "Gameciel" has an interesting effect, but the tip is really generic, I'd say. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 17:50, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::/ Idk if you simpy don't know Gameciel or play kaiju... Gameciel basically becomes 2-8 quasars. it's attack is only 2200 though so normal, pendulum, and inherient summons can kill it... thus moon mirror shield protect it from battle and it can negate any effect or cart. it's unstoppable. Its not a random generic tip :/? Idk why you took my comment down ::::Devilvert (talk • ) 04:05, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::Again, I just thought it was a bit generic, since "Moon Mirror Shield" works good for every monster, basically. I mean, it protects them all. Though I failed to notice the lack of an OPT restriction on "Gameciel", I guess, yeah. My bad on that. :::::UltimateKuriboh Tips:Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju|diff=3400034&oldid=3399998}} took care of it. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 09:52, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank you :O it's actually really good too because all the other kaiju are higher atk then him, so normally thats a problem special summoning him or playing kaiju slumber. Devilvert (talk • ) 12:56, June 3, 2016 (UTC) RE:Different names for the same card 1) We don't have an official policy for that. However, I imagine that with some of the "Elemental HERO" names, the name column in Set Card Lists will end up getting stretched quite a bit... so you should just embed the redirects like you do for the Set Card Galleries. 2) Dinoguy is actually the person to talk to about that. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 22:30, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Quotation marks and dots Sure thing bro! I only did it due to the fact I'd accidentally done it in another summary and nobody had objected it, so I thought it would be best to make all the summaries I have done have it. Sorry about this, just trying to help. (YuGi Mon Cards (talk • ) 12:18, June 4, 2016 (UTC)) re: gameplay Acknowledged. The addition of the Gameplay category was not intended. Pharaoh Atem (talk • contribs) 22:31, June 4, 2016 (UTC) wiki help hi there, i'm quite new to the wiki and don't understand certain things... firstly i'd like to know how to change signature/tag color, cause mine is red now while your's is blue... or can't that be changed? if so how you got blue name? also how did you make the layout/looks for your talk page like how you have it? thanks in advance... [X3MIS66] (talk • ) 18:55, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Hello. :That's a hard question. You see, to edit your signature that much you need to use HTML/CSS. You can check info on those matters at http://www.w3schools.com/. :My name is blue because my user page exists. You don't currently have an user page. To create it, just click on your name (User:X3MIS66) and start editing it. :Regarding my talk page, I believe you are talking about the sign and the table, right? Again you need to know some bits of HTML/CSS and Wikilanguage to do some similar stuff. You can find some good info about Wiki markup at Help:Wiki markup. At the end of that page, you'll have a table with more help pages. :I hope this helps. I'm trying to give you a succinct answer. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 19:16, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::sorry to spam full your talk log but i didn't know how to respond to your reaction in the same question/talk thing, so could you please help me out on how to do that too? :::as for the html/css stuff i am a programmer already so i know quite the bunch about that, i have some sites running already so yeah... :::just tell me how i can use my html/css knowledge to change tag color, and lay-out some of my page's like your talk page please... :::as for with the wiki language thing i am not familiar with... :::[X3MIS66] (talk • ) 20:16, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ah, that most certainly helps. Usually CSS is separated from HTML. In the sense you have HTML at one file and CSS at the other. Here you can conjugate both in one. ::::First, to edit the section you created, just click on the blue "Edit", right next to the section you want to edit. ::::In particular, regarding your question, you can change the color by using a tag with the CSS (style) property color. ::::An example: Colored text ::::You can change "Red" with the hexcode for the color (as you probably know). For more info read , please. ::::For the layout, well just edit the page you want to edit (your talk page or your user page) and use HTML and CSS to do it. Usually, Wiki language is used as well, but the Wikilanguage is basically HTML and CSS covered with an abstraction layer. And since you already are familiarized with HTML and CSS, you just need to use them. You can check the code for my sign here and for my table here. I have them there and then transclude them over here. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 20:36, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Question reply This is something I want to ask. Is there a way to edit a page without doing anything affecting the page?Cardsknower (talk • ) 19:03, June 8, 2016 (UTC) RE:Beginner's Edition 1 & Beginner's Edition 2 Basically. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 13:56, June 10, 2016 (UTC) RE:"Magical Cavalry of Cxulub" OP Because I never really cared for marking editions on official proxies and thought the rename notice was because it was missing its edition. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:15, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :"If this is related to Yugi and characters he dueled". My reasoning was that the user probably thought there was an error in the article, when there actually wasn't. They possibly skimmed the card list or the page summary, or assumed most (or all) of the miscellaneous monsters were supposed to be related to Yugi, when that isn't the case (just being reprints of select cards from booster packs in the DM era). --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:35, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Chain Burst A few days ago you edited gallery links and tagged an RDS image for deletion, but it doesn't look like you actually reuploaded the image as a png. --Golden Key (talk • ) 01:13, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, I guess it was a small negligence. In the end, I always double check by the number of files I have to upload and the ones I uploaded, so I guess I may have accidentally deleted the file from my pc before start re-uploading or maybe I just closed the file tab before copying it to my pc. Thanks for letting me know. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 10:33, June 25, 2016 (UTC) RE:Hand size limit I have no idea. With these sorts of questions, I find it odd that I haven't seen you in ruling sections in other YGO communities. You have an alternate account? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:21, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know how "During the End Phase" effects are resolved after the hand size limit; the implication is that you have to resolve any specific EP effects of your choice before conducting your hand size limit discard (if applicable). More specific Trigger Effects like "Lightserpent" and most of the "Burning Abyss" monsters are a different matter though. There's supposed to be only 1 Chain during damage calculation, but that only refers to a "manual Chain"; if a Trigger Effect meets its activation condition during that Chain and doesn't miss the timing, it can start a new Chain before the actual damage calculation occurs, even if it's an optional effect. The same applies to the hand size limit; you're allowed to start a Chain after the discard if an effect was triggered as a result of the discard. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 16:38, June 28, 2016 (UTC) ::To the best of my knowledge, there's nothing solid confirming the "During the End Phase" Trigger Effect stuff, but for the "Burning Abyss" Trigger Effect stuff, that's explicitly confirmed by the rulebook. And yes, when you choose to end your turn during the EP, and card effects end up activating from the hand size discard, you have to keep undergoing the hand size check if you wish to end your turn (once the effects have finished resolving). --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 23:12, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Correct. Also, all the game mechanic pages here inevitably need makeovers, which is what I'm slowly working on. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 14:07, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Nomination Hey there, I have seen you work and I would be glad to nominate you to admin, so you can delete files and do more good. Would you like me to Nominate you?--LeafGreen Ranger (talk • ) 17:04, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :Well, I am really glad to hear that. I would accept, but, you see, I have some background story. Besides, I requested some rights to Deltaneos some time ago and wasn't accepted, so I may not yet be prepared for it. I think you should first discuss it with the other admins. :But thanks a lot! Sincerely, thank you very much! It's good to know my work is being appreciated! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 17:08, June 28, 2016 (UTC) ::ok I have just nominated you, here is the page Yu-Gi-Oh!:Requests for adminship/Becasita/1, good luck--LeafGreen Ranger (talk • ) 17:28, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh, thank you very much! Let's see how it goes. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 19:16, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Shining Victories Short Prints? Hi there again haha :) Sorry to bother, but you are my favorite person here :P so I thought I'd ask you ^^ The 4 Normal Rares from Shining Victories's OCG version are listed as commons in the TCG versions, and there are no other cards listed as short prints Should they be listed as short prints then? SSCooler (talk • ) 08:02, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, thank you very much! Don't worry, you don't bother. :I actually don't know, sorry. I would think, after the new rarity spreading, they may have stopped, but BOSH still lists them. So I don't know which one of SHVI or BOSH is the correctly listed. :There are some places/stores listing them as Short Prints, but I can't be sure on this. I'll ask X-Metaman, he is usually more into that stuff, I believe. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 10:09, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Yup, they are Short Print. Everything should be into place now. Thanks for letting me know! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 11:35, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Haha youre so friendly :) ::And my pleasure haha :P ::SSCooler (talk • ) 12:54, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Spacings reply I guess the only reason why is because most of the time I am trying to make the spacings the same for whatever galleries the vertical lines are in. I am not doing any vandalism or false facts or unrelated thingson the pages if that's what you're thinking.Cardsknower (talk • ) 02:12, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Spacing reply 2 I guess I just have this thing that I want to edit pages somehow without vandalizing them them somehow. Nobody has complained about the spacing and there are still other pages that have extra or needed pages which weren't even edited by me, so I am stumped with that.Cardsknower (talk • ) 02:33, July 3, 2016 (UTC) RE:SR01 rename Yes, that's why I didn't ask for a bot run, since it can't add in Korean card gallery entries. Sure, you can help. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:18, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :Feel free to do whichever, I'll finish up the errata pages for now, and check in later. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:21, July 5, 2016 (UTC) RE:Card Tips:Odd-Eyes Fusion It seems that your way of coding it holds up. The only slip was the exclusion of "First of the Dragons", but it seems that adding the "2 Fusion Materials" tag to its page somehow fixed it. --XBrain130™「 ブレーン１３０」 23:12, July 5, 2016 (UTC) RE:Fullwidth on Korean names Ehhh... actually I know nothing about Korean, the only OCG language I can understand is Japanese. However, according to this Wikipedia page, Chinese and Korean characters are supposed to be fullwidth just like Japanese ones, so I think yes, fullwidth is appropriate to use in Korean names. --XBrain130™「 ブレーン１３０」 18:20, July 6, 2016 (UTC) RE:RfA stuff Right after I get done with this. Also, I think you already brought up the poster issue with someone else before, and I've going to have to repeat what I think they said: those aren't really poster images, they're just images used to illustrate the product pages. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:18, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Well, "normally" you're supposed to use a different account for bot runs. Any reason you haven't so far? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 18:02, July 7, 2016 (UTC) RE:Several edits Hello, sorry for the multiple edits of time ago. I would ask, if it's possibile to create a "Dracoruler" series page. With Bahrstos Fuhrer, the True Dracoruler it seems they will continue coming out, possible a WIND in Raging Tempest. They also share a lot of patterns as I posted in both cards, for example their ATK/DEF sum it's always 4800 & etc. Numeron100 (talk • ) 08:20, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Unless I'm missing something, there are only two of those: "Bahrstos Fuhrer, the True Dracoruler" and "Agnimazd Vanisher, the True Dracoruler". Since two is really few, I don't think a series page should be created for now. Maybe in the future, if relevant. They are similar in several ways (WATER-FIRE counterparts, same Level, similar effects), but I'd say to wait. If you want, you can create a Forum thread to see what other people think as well. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 10:47, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Master Collection and Tins Sorry, but could you elaborate further for me why Master Collection is under Collectible tins? They don't come in metal tins, and their format is almost identical to the first Legendary Collection's format. Shouldn't Master Collection be in the same category as Legendary Collection? MakotoLee (talk • ) 18:13, July 9, 2016 (UTC)MakotoLee :That's a very good question. Personally, would like to see them all in the , since they are somewhat like a box with several stuff (where the promos are not the big part of it) more than something that contains promotional cards just to go with the product. Also, is really clogged. :Maybe asking an admin on how to manage it would be a good idea. Would you mind doing it? I won't have more time now. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 18:24, July 9, 2016 (UTC) —Last edited at 18:26, July 9, 2016 (UTC). ::In my opinion the Collectible Tins category should only refer to actual metal tins, or the category should be renamed, because Special Editions and Deluxe Editions would also end up falling into that category (a box with stuff where the promos are not a big part of it). MakotoLee (talk • ) 19:24, July 9, 2016 (UTC)MakotoLee :::Special and Deluxe Editions are explicitly referred as Special and Deluxe and they were always treated in a particular way, hence why they are at . The majority has are sets ending in "promotional card", "distribution card". There are exceptions, though. And I admit these navboxes could use a cleanup here and there. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 10:55, July 10, 2016 (UTC) re: magical something effect I really do feel like we are spreading misinformation at this point. There's no point hindering discussion especially when most people agree on the effect. The rest of the card text is just as uncertain in theory, but in practice someone (igorthundermaster) wrote it up as they read it. We have the disclaimer for a reason thanks for reading Ninrai (talk • ) 13:22, July 13, 2016 (UTC)